Follow By The Book
by maddiekat22
Summary: Not your typical vampire story


**HI IVE BEEN GONE FOR A BIT MY BAD **** FORGIVE ME PLEASEEEEE! I'M STARTING THIS STORY OVER TO MAKE IT MORE INTRUGING {though this story will be long}! ALSO I HAVE CHANGED THE TITLE; THE PLOT IS ALSO DIFFRENT! LIKE I SAID ALL MY STORIES IN A ROW! NOW LET'S DO THIS DISCLAMER CRAP **

**DISLAMER: FAIRY TAIL IS NOT MINE.**

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Haiyo why are you late" The teacher places the chalk in his hand gently onto the table to meet the brown eyes of his student. Sweat trickling down her cheeks land into thick droplets on the floor. Bringing her strawberry layered arm to her head Haiyo let out a cheeky smile. Her peach bangs finding their way to her exposed teeth. The class erupted into to giggles as the young girl ignored the teacher leaving him with a baffled look. Finding her way to the back of the class a girl with two neat ponytails and a neat smile sat proudly, and it seemed as if she radiated. Like the sun.<p>

"Eh Lucy what you pissed" Haiyo said placing her backpack next to the desk. The girl grinned even wider as she parted her plump pink lips. The aura emitting from her made the class take in a sharp intake of breath.

"Never pisser. I mean just who in the hell does that boy think he is….does he _know_ who I am" Haiyo let out a giggle as she watched Lucy absentmindedly clutch her hand against the wood.

"Well seems he doesn't know who he's messing with….." Haiyo reached over the desk and placed her mouth next to her ear; "If he did he would shit his pants" Shivers racked Lucy's back as she pushed the girl away from her face. She laughed wholeheartedly and stuck her manicured finger ahead.

"Hey look Levy's coming, oh and is that Erza I see." The two girls giggled as they stood up to meet the two ladies'.

* * *

><p>"Yeah we should totally get some drinks" Haiyo said as she clasped her hands behind her back. Lucy as well was smiling in a sickingly sweet manner. Levy shook her head up and down as she clasped the book tighter to her chest. Lucy's brown iris' traveled over to Levy's chest as she stepped closer to her…'friend'. Really. The thought of friends other than Haiyo made her want to laugh and puke at the same time, honestly.<p>

"Hey Levy what's that book you-"Levy interrupted her as she held out the book into Lucy's face. "Hohoho" Haiyo chuckled as the aura escaped into the air once again, except it was more immense. The strong urge to reach out and ring that girl's throat was almost too much to bear, but Lucy breathed out a hazy breath as she gently lowered the book and pushed Levy away. Her eyes being clouded over, Levy and Erza were quick to jump to conclusions.

"Ah Lu I'm so sorry does my breath smell bad." Levy placed her hands over her mouth as she blushed, an apologetic look on her glasses clad face. Erza walked over to Lucy and placed a hand on her cheek as she looked down at the blonde miss. Lucy flinched as she set an almost devil like glare to Erza making her jump back in surprise. Erza stared at the girl long and hard, her brown and red eyes blaring danger at anyone who dared to approach.

"Ah L-Lucy are you o-okay" Even the girl who put men to shame was scared to even look the direction of Lucy's eyes. Lucy's look slowly faded as her eyes widened.

"Wah –oh –uhm oh my Erza I'm sorry I don't feel too well." Lucy mumbled clutching her arm. Erza nodded as she watched the girl with great curiosity. How could she switch personalities so fast, it was as if Lucy wasn't Lucy anymore? It was genially, honestly…weird. Not that it hadn't happened before, more like always...but this was the first time she experienced it.

"Yeah we should go shouldn't we" Haiyo interrupted the conversation as she grabbed onto Lucy's arm. "Today we should go visit uncle Gajeel, ne Lucy" Lucy smiled as she turned around not even bothering to give her 'friends' a goodbye. Levy ran forward though and grabbed hold of Lucy's arm quickly pulling back.

"Ah sorry, for touching you Lu… I just wanted to give you this book. I planned to do it later, but…" Levy, with shaking hands, stuck the book in Lucy's view. Lucy smiled a smile drenched sweetly as she placed a hand on the book.

"Thanks Levy, I'm glad" Her eyes sunk down to the book as she read the cover, her throat couldn't help but clench under pressure. In thick red letters read the letters_: Vampire Love: Volume 1_. Lucy stared at the book in initial shock. If she were to speak her eyes would be laced with venom that would make anyone beg for mercy. Her nails growing lightly sunk into the leather cover of the book, as she turned to the side. She nodded her head with a smirking Haiyo in tow, and not another word spoken.

* * *

><p>"Hey Uncle" Lucy and Haiyo walked into the small cottage located deep in the forest. The place where the queen is hidden.<p>

"Oh Bunny Girl and the Bitch how was school" Haiyo landed a blow to his head as he smirked at the young peach-haired girl.

"It was good _uncle_" Haiyo made sure to lace her words with venom at the end. Lucy spoke up and shook her head slowly a deadly aura arising from her.

"No today was not a good day at all" Lucy ran at an abnormal speed towards the man and stopped in front of him" So I wanted to ask you something" Lucy smiled widely at the man as his body was already cringed in fear, he opened one eye.

"Uh yes whatever you say Bunny Girl" Gajeel said but soon his temper hit the heavens when he heard Haiyo laughing. "But PLEASE LET HAIYO KNOW I WONT REFRAIN FROM KICKING HER OUT MY HOUSE" Gajeel roared turning towards the girl on the topic.

"Here Gajeel" As he was breathing heavy he placed a hand over the book Lucy was holding, as he examined it. The book was a good two inches thick and the cover was old and tattered. By looking at it one could say that it was over millions of years old, and it seemed it was.

"It seems it was made in the early 1700's by a man named Raze Dr." Gajeel said placing the book down on the table.

"Razor Doctor…" Haiyo whispered munching a strawberry from the bowl on the counter. Gajeel looked at her with a scowl on his face, and sighed.

"It seems he came from a noble line of family, but it's unknown which. Though it has something to do with the dragons…" Gajeel shook his head; he didn't need Bunny Girl to get into any of that, not at all. "Nothing I know no more"

"The dragons" Lucy and Haiyo said in sync, with the same amount of curiosity and fear. Gajeel sweat dropped as he watched the girls emotions play out on their face. Taking in his pride he looked at the two ladies with pleading red eyes. Even though he knew when those two made up their mind, nothing would stop them.

"But please stay out of it, I'm begging you. It's dangerous and I can't have you two getting hurt" Gajeel commented as the girl looked at him as if he was retarded.

"Hey Haiyo," Turing to her Haiyo frowned, "what language is he speaking" Haiyo giggled as they ran to their rooms, but not without a loud.

"I have no idea"

* * *

><p>A week has passed since then, and things were the same as usual. Until today."Mrs. Haiyo late on- STOP IGNORINING ME FOR CHRIST SAKE" Haiyo snickered at his choice of words as the doors to the room opened. A pink haired boy came tumbling into the classroom and landed in front of the teacher in a heap. He had on a black jacket over the school uniform and had a strong aura coming from him. Of pure happiness. Delight, joy, sweetness, it seemed as if that boy was a ray of sunshine. All in all the blonde sitting in the back of the classroom, seemed utterly disgusted. Though she kept on that neat façade, no stupid human could know her true nature.<p>

"Yo skittles you homo or what" Haiyo yelled, but with that pink-hair it did seem a little fruity. Unless it was his natural hair-color, which was high in doubt. If Lucy hadn't been watching the young man closely she wouldn't have saw that dangerous look on his face. His eyes glowing red and the aura in the room was almost enough to choke a vampire, hypothetically speaking. His aura was almost one to rival hers, or even was one. Haiyo must have as well caught this with her low gasp and a few mumbles escaping her lips.

"No, this is my natural hair color after all. Blonde and red make pink after all" However this young man had quickly changed how he had acted putting on a boyish lopsided grin, as all the girls, except Haiyo and Lucy, swooned over the boy. The young man introduced himself as Natsu Dragneel. She knows that name for sure but…

The fact that he could conceal his aura quickly, was proof that he was experienced, that he was defiantly vamp royalty. Walking past my desk in lighting flash speed he whispered into my ear.

'_I know everything about you"_

In a light bubbly voice, that one could consider playful, it was laced with a venom only few could understand. Then he walked as if he never said a word. All I could do was gawk at his pink locks when he took the desk beside me. My disgust for this boy soon turned into pure rage and hatred. My aura grew and my fangs started to bare, and my eyes grew a hazy red. The immense smell of blood flew into my nose, as I picked up every type. AB, O, and others. Then there was the smell of the vampire's blood. Calming me down that I could smell Haiyo's (she is asleep) and mine, my senses kicked right back in. It was raw and sweet, pure and intoxicating. It made me want to moan just thinking about it, however it was the smell of a vampire's and once bore outside the body would be worthless. The smell of our blood is what describe us, and the smell is what dignifies us from royalty to trash. This boys was no doubt royalty.

The overflowing senses hit her like a brick as she tried long and hard not go and suck the rich blood of the other students, and the wise blood of the teacher. Her mind started to grow fuzzy as her eyelids slipped close. The last thing she could hear was the shout of a bookworm.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE DONE AND DONE LUCY'S PERSONALITY WILL CHANGE FA SHA! OH AND THE SUMMARY IS SHORT AND I PICKED NO TYPE IS BECAUSE IT'S A EVERYTHING EXCEPT MYSTERY MAYBE OK BY NOW <strong>


End file.
